


Chiaroscuro

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Light and dark, opposites and equals





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> A CLex Drabble-ku written for Day 3 of Miniwrimo, for the prompt  
>  _Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow._  
>  ~ Helen Keller

If Clark is sunshine,  
Then Lex is shade. In darkness,  
to counter Clark’s light.

Lex observes Clark’s smiles,  
Open arms and steadfast heart.  
Miraculous strength.

Shadows imbue depth,  
Clark learns, contrast shows meaning,  
And darkness brings rest. 

Clark, senses enhanced  
Relies on touch, sound and taste,  
Lessons he learned from Lex.

Sunshine burns, brings drought  
Shadows conceal those who harm.  
Together, they storm.

Clark blooms in the sun,  
And Illuminates Lex’s darkness.  
Shadow and light, as one.

Neither is better  
Each balances the other.  
Yet both can be wrong.

Both impassioned,  
Each burns just as bright a blaze  
Infinitely strong.


End file.
